Sonic the Hedgehog
What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventures. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog is the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and a wrestler for VGCW. He is a former Royal Rumble winner and Mr. Money in the Bank, and is known to have used the Glitch Bomb prior to his original release. Originally having mediocre success in his career before he was originally released, he gained newfound popularity when he returned to VGCW after an eight month absence on September 7th, after learning that his friend Knuckles the Echidna, who had joined VGCW during his absence, had once again been tricked by their nemesis Dr. Eggman. The following season they formed the Co-Op Team Sonic & Knuckles. The duo split in season 12, with Sonic joining former rival Toad to form Sonic Truffle In the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series Of the many who attempted the seemingly impossible task of overshadowing Mario, none came closer than '''Sonic the Hedgehog'. Sonic's name alone is enough to tell you what he is: a hedgehog who runs fast. He uses his speed to travel through the world of Mobius, where twists, loops, and steep slopes are guaranteed to be found all over, and collect the seven Dragon Balls Chaos Emeralds and destroy whatever sinister world-conquering device his nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik built that week. But as fast as Sonic was, he couldn't keep up with Mario forever. Sonic struggled to adapt to a 3-dimensional environment, something Mario handled fairly easily. For over a decade Sonic found himself trapped in a slump, his adventures mediocre and cluttered with unwanted friends. Many believed Sonic was beyond saving. However, it seems like Sonic may be making a comeback. On his 20th anniversary he pleased many fans with what most consider to be his best appearance since the 90s. More recently he's been in racing games with his friends and a few special guests. Many enjoy his races almost as much as Mario's. But is the slump finally over or was Sonic's recent success just a fluke? Sonic Boom would suggest the latter. In VGCW 'Season 1: C'mon, Step it Up!' Sonic had little difficulty getting fans throughout his career, but produced mixed results in the ring and never quite managed to stand out or secure a solid feud or angle for himself. He often performed well in the beginning of his matches, but ran out of stamina quickly and couldn't always get matches to go as fast as he wanted them to, even though he was armed with tools specialized to do so. He did manage to avoid being considered as a jobber with wins over Charles Barkley and Mega Man in singles matches. Something else that didn't help Sonic stand out was his usually below average showings in Royal Rumbles. Some of his fans found it amusing that when entering some of these Rumbles, Sonic would walk very slowly to the ring, despite his theme sing blasting "GOTTA GO FAST". Nevertheless, Sonic did manage to win one of VGCW's earliest Royal Rumbles, last eliminating Phoenix Wright for a spot in a Triple Threat match for the VGCW Championship against Ganondorf and AVGN. Sadly, the Blue Blur got himself wrecked up by the other two competitors in the match, getting hastily pinned by AVGN when Ganon was running to the ropes for momentum for an upcoming leg drop. Although Sonic never got the chance to battle his nemesis Dr. Eggman in a match, they both crossed paths in the second Royal Rumble of 2012-11-21 in which he eventually managed to eliminate Eggman, in what is considered by many to be one of the highlights of said Rumble. 'Season 2: That's no Good!' Sonic had two chances to obtain the Casual Championship. The first was in the Scramble match won by Waluigi that inaugurated the belt on January 1st 2013. The second was on January 6th, 2013 in a Battle Royal match for a shot a the title. He scored the first elimination of the match against Link, but Wesker ruined the hedgehog's chances after delivering a kick to the back of the head to secure the pinfall. Sadly, that was the last VGCW would see of Sonic (for now), as he had been future endeavored. This was officially confirmed on the 2013-03-07 stream when, during one of the later plot cutscenes, Phoenix Wright made a passing reference to Sonic's "old locker"...Perhaps he left on his own, as VGCW did not serve Sonic's favorite food, chili dogs. Or perhaps Dr. Eggman's "Masterplan" had finally come to fruition? 'Season 5: Gotta Return Fast' "Don't tell me that Eggman tricked you again, Knucklehead!" After 8 months, Sonic came back to VGCW to stop Knuckles from causing any unneeded trouble. On the 2013-09-07, he came to warn Knuckles, who was once again tricked by his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman. Following his return, Knuckles still decided to listen to Eggman's instructions despite the warnings, and ended with Sonic eventually giving up. This led to many confrontations over the coming weeks, as Knuckles claimed a Dragon Ball at the (albeit short term) cost of Proto Man's life. Sonic would eventually step back into Knuckles' predicaments, saving him from being injured further by Air Man. When Sonic went to check up on Knuckles the following week, Knuckles showed no gratitude towards the Blue Blur, stating that he did not need his help, and was going to prove it, by beating him in a match at End Game 5. And so, after nearly ten months exactly since his last match, Sonic the Hedgehog made his grand return to the VGCW ring, opening End Game 5 against his friend/rival/enemy Knuckles the Echidna, and while his ring rust would show early on, his prior experience would help him eventually take control, using some new moves he picked up on his adventures, to eventually pin him for the 3-Count, technically ''winning his first match of the year, and making the Knucklehead eat his words. However, there seemed to be no bad blood between the two, as Knuckles would lift Sonic's hand into the air as a sign of friendship before leaving him to celebrate his victory in the ring. 'Season 6-7: Sonic & Knuckles' Sonic & Knuckles showed that they were a formidable team right from the start of Season 6 as the two made very short work of Wario Ware Inc., a former Co-Op Champion Team. Winning in under four minutes earned them a chance to be the #1 Contenders as long as they could beat Shadaloo on November 26th. Once again, Sonic's speed and Knuckles' fists were a nearly unstoppable one-two combo that both M.Bison and Sagat had no answers for. Sonic and his friendly nemesis had become the #1 Contenders and were ready to spin dash their way to the titles. But on December 10th, the challengers were finally given a challenge in the form of Gamecenter FU. Sonic tried to step it up, but Arino made it his mission to target sound and slow down Sonic in this match with an unrelenting assault. Knuckles frequently found himself in and out of the ring at just the wrong times. Even though Sonic still found a way to fend off AVGN for a good while, it just wasn't enough as a roll-up pin would send the challenger to defeat. This loss put Sonic in rare company with Ezio Auditore as being the only ones in VGCW to be in title matches for all three championships yet not walk away with any gold. December 17th would see Sonic return to the ring to face off against another former Glitch Bomb user, the legendary Donkey Kong. DK had been on a losing streak lately and needed a decisive win, but unfortunately for him, Sonic was on a hot singles streak. Both competitors showed tremendous endurance and power throughout the night. In the end though, Sonic would come out on top. Sonic's next match, however, would bring Sonic face to face with the King of the Midkard, Scorpion. Sonic would quickly discover that for all his success, even he would have to bow down to the King, as he would be defeated by the Netherrealm ninja. Despite this loss, Sonic would fare better than Knuckles in being placed in a match at End Game 6, that being a Money In The Bank match with Scorpion, Kefka, Barret Wallace, Wario, and Dr.Wily. Despite Knuckles' unhelpful advice of 'I dunno, win?' when Sonic asked for his opinion, Sonic's speed (and Wario's fat ass) would allow Sonic to follow that advice anyway, as he would victoriously pull the briefcase down and claim the title shot within, granting him the chance to challenge the VGCW at any time and potentially run off with their title. Later that night, he threw out Phoenix Wrong from the ring and reclaimed the Chaos Emerald that Wrong used to cause so much trouble with. While holding the briefcase, Sonic would participate in a Fatal Four-way Elimination match on 2014-03-04, where he would eliminate Kefka. However, he would go on to be eliminated by Wario in the end. After this, he tagged with Knuckles against the DK Crew, beating them on 2014-03-11. On 2014-04-08, he would fight Vegeta, defeating the Saiyan. However, this wouldn't be the most important event of the night for the hedgehog. After constant pestering by Knuckles to cash-in his briefcase, and Proto Man recently squashing Wily's chances of VGCW glory on April 8th, 'Mr. Money in the Bank' Sonic would come out, briefcase in hand, and... congratulate Proto Man on that win. He could've cashed in after that match, but he was feeling very friendly/arrogant at that moment, saying he'll let Proto Man have one more title defense before he cashes that bad boy in. At End Game 7, the intense and climatic Championship Match between Scorpion and Proto Man erupted with the King of the Midkard finally catching a break, becoming the King of VGCW, winning the title from Proto Man. Amidst other midcarders and even Proto Man congratulating Scorpion for his triumphant victory, the speedy hedgehog casually approached the ring as well, passing by Proto Man before stepping into the ring. MAYBE he was going to cash his briefcase in and challenge Scorpion right then and there, or MAYBE he was going to just congratulate Scorpion as well; regardless, Proto Man stepped back in the ring and delivered a painful Blues Driver to Sonic in fear that the hedgehog was going for the former. MAYBE Sonic shouldn't have suggested bad intentions by coming out to his theme music instead of just showing up like all the other wrestlers who came to congradulate Scorpion, Regardless, he would have to wait just a LITTLE longer before he gets his chance to cash in, all while nursing a MOTHER of a headache. 'Season 8: Sonic Unleashed' In the first episode of the new season, Sonic immediately wasted no time in calling out Proto Man for his assault at End Game 7. He claimed he just wanted to congratulate Scorpion as well, and that he did not deserve to get bodied by the former VGCW champion, because a) he wanted to cash in on ''Proto Man's defense, and b) he did not even have his briefcase with him at the moment, unaware of the notion that a MitB-holder didn't need his briefcase to cash in. The robot would not hear Sonic's pleas though, and so earned a direct challenge from the Blue Blur himself for the following show. The desire for revenge would drive Sonic through his first match of the season, earning a win against the devious Kefka. Next week would come, and Sonic would step into the ring with Proto Man. However, it would be the Lightbot that would become unleashed, as Proto Man would completely destroy Sonic, Sonic's offense paltry in response. Proto Man would cap off the beating by literally trying to break Sonic's neck, slamming him with two Electric Chairsbefore finishing the hedgehog off with a Proto Driver. Immediately thereafter though, Sonic's teammate Knuckles would make the scene, seemingly transformed into a robot. Perhaps exhausted from his beating, or perhaps feeling petty, Sonic would leave Proto Man to be attacked by Mecha-Knuckles alone, heading backstage. Blowing off his possibly-mechanized teammate to Proto Man when he demanded answers (there'd been like five robot clones of himself, what did it matter if there was one of Knuckles?), Sonic would return to action two weeks later against newly crowned Casual Champion Captain Falcon. It seemed that in the two weeks since his beating, Sonic had found the fight he hadn't demonstrated against Proto Man, as he would dominate the Casual Champion like Falcon had once dominated Red, pinning him for the win. It was, however, a non-title match, so Sonic got nothing but bragging rights... And perhaps, confidence. The next week would be VGCW Champion Scorpion's first defense, against Dracula. Scorpion would, via champion's advantage, retain his title at the very last second by tying the Iron Man match. It had been the most brutal, exhausting match in Scorpion's career...and Sonic would choose that moment to cash in his MITB briefcase, to the rage of most of the crowd. Sonic would care not for their anger. This was a great chance, and this time, there would be no Proto Man to interfere... He would not be needed. Sonic's dream chance turned into a nightmare as Scorpion would meet Sonic with an overwhelming offense, the hedgehog managing to pull it together long enough to hit Scorpion with Sonic Heroes and the Spin Dash. It was not enough, and Sonic would swiftly eat a Hell Kick to fall to Scorpion, his moment of glory turned into fuel for Scorpion's own grand moment. With his brainy idea having been turned to scrap, Sonic would enter a severe cold streak. A month later, he would return to the ring, only to be bested by the Chief, who beat him as easily as he probably beat his Genesis games. Two weeks after that, Sonic would enter singles competition again, only to be kicked upside the head and beaten by the still-employed and surging M.Bison. A week after THAT, Sonic would try his luck with another opponent who had failed to beat Scorpion in the form of Ness, only to fail once more. Sonic would FINALLY (and briefly) put on the brakes, coming out victorious in a triple threat table match with Vegeta and the Nerd, but he would resume freefall the next week, not only losing to tag team specialist Ebisumaru, but losing to his own finishing move in the process. Sonic would never lift a hand to face his old enemy and the robot army he had built, his only appearance at End Game 8 being in its 20 man Royal Rumble. Karma would be cold to Sonic for his choice, as he would enter second to last...and leave second to last, as he would be the last wrestler thrown out by winner Duke Nukem. 'Season 9: Triple Trouble' With Knuckles returning to his old self, the Sega characters would return to the tag team division in a fight against some old Genesis peers in ToeJam and Earl. It took a bit for them to get back into the swing of things, but the animals would prevail over the aliens by landing both their finishers simultaneously. Along with this fresh win, sometime off screen, Sonic had made a new friend: Sabin the Human. Himself, Knuckles and Sabin began to hang out backstage, and though Sabin and Knuckles would often butt heads over who was stronger, the trio was content. Sonic's next match would be the Angry Video Game Nerd's retirement match, as history would repeat itself and Sonic would face him and Ganondorf. Sonic would again lose the match, though this time he would not be the one pinned. At least until Knuckles made fun of Sonic's appearance during the AVGN's farewell match, as Sonic had gone 'old school' and altered his appearance to a close facsimile of his original VGCW look, including his old theme music. Angered, Sonic told Knuckles that he couldn't hang out with him or Sabin anymore and the two walked of, leaving the guardian alone and seemingly ending the team of Sonic & Knuckles. A month would pass before the two talked again, while Knuckles was warming up for his Casual Title fight against Dan, Sonic approached him and gave advice on how to win. When Knuckles asked if he was still annoyed at him, Sonic replied that he was ALWAYS annoyed at him, but would always be his friend regardless. His pep talk seemed to work as Knuckles would go on and win his Match later that night to become the new Casual Champion. 'Season X: Co-Op Run' On March 17th, Sonic became a sacrifice to Zangief's push. Sonic spent the rest of the season in the tag division. His tag matches worked out much better, where he was unpinned for four matches, and scored two wins by pinning Goemon and Barret Wallace. Despite his success, The Practice remained as his archilles heel. In his third match against Practice, Dr. Eggman pinned his partner Knuckles. Sonic recovered and winning two matches gave him #1 Contenders spot. However, Dr. Wily would pin Knuckles and take away his championship opportunity at End Game X. Season 11: Seaside Hill Zone looking for a strong beginning to the season in a singles match against familiar opponent Goemon, Sonic was dominate throughout the match. Unfortunately, his new finisher may have screwed him, as Goemon's large afro absorbed the impact of the finisher whenever he used it. Sonic eventually ran out of gas and ate the pin, starting the new season on a familiar note. Luck finally shined down on the hedgehog a few weeks later in a Fatal four-way against Waluigi, Octodad and a very angry Illidan. Sonic held his own against the purple behemoth before switching his sights to Octodad. Though he was nearly pinned by the normal guy in the business suit, the match type was not elimination, so the pin was broken up. A few minutes later, the now bloody blue blur hit his finisher on Octodad while the other two were busy and the ref counted to three fast enough for Sonic to get his first non tag-team victory in over a year. While Knuckles teased him over such a minor feat being his biggest accomplishment as of late, Sonic took it in good stride, as he felt he proved he was the 'fliest'. Toad however didn't agree with this proclamation, as he suddenly appeared behind the hedgehog while shouting that he was the coolest. Weeks later, Sonic confronted Toad about his comment, and how there was no way anyone was cooler then himself. Toad told him to prove that and Sonic agreed, promising to fight and beat anyone who stepped into the ring, with Wario being the one to show up. Sonic held nothing back as he used his superior speed to overwhelm him, securing the win and his first singles victory in over a year. After these stringof victories, Sonic was added in a fatal four-way match to determine the number one contender for the Casual Belt alongside Kefka, Flint and Toad. With Flint and Kefka eliminated it was down to the Hedgehog and Mushroom. Suddenly, Toad caught Sonic in an unexpected Roll up pin, securing the 3 count and the chance to fight Groose to become the Casual Champion. Though Toad would later lose his big chance, Sonic still had a bone to pick with him. Confronting him backside, Sonic called Toad out for the cheap victory and that he was still way past cool. Toad refuted this, saying that his victory proved he was the best and that he would always beat Sonic. This led too Sonic challenging Toad to a match at End Game X1, which Toad quickly accepted. At the season finale, Sonic and Toad put on a great match, even with a bit of speed manipulation from Gameshark. After putting him through a table, making him bleed and hitting his Chaos Emerald Fusion finisher Sonic got the victory, ending one of his best seasons on a high note. Though his singles career had gotten back on track, His tag team Sonic & Knuckles had been neglected as Knuckles was too busy being ripped and hanging out with Sabin. Will the duo get back together in season 12? Behind the Kayfabe Despite packing the Glitch Bomb, Sonic never managed to clinch any of the numerous opportunities he had in his short career, which partially contributed to his being unimportant to the VGCW roster. By far the main reason for his departure, however, is that Bazza has openly stated that he found his CAW model ugly and poorly-made. However, a new CAW model was made for Sonic which was much improved over the original version for the non-canon SNST by Supernormal Step, and this model was used in VGCW proper on the 2013-09-07 stream, thus making his triumphiant return after an eight-month long hiatus. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery arinohatessonic.gif 1400034126629.png Sonic the Hedgehog (damaged).png|Sonic goes old-school for AVGN's farewell match